Take a chance on me
by AislingGra
Summary: Pour leur faire pratiquer leur anglais, Bitch Sensei les fit chanter dans un karaoke. Et ce qu'il se passa, personne n'aurait pu le prévoir ! Sauf Nagisa P.S : Rating T pour allusions


**Auteur :** AislingGra

 **Bêta correcteur :** Aucun

 **Genre :** Humour/Romance

 **Rating :** T pour allusions

 **Pairing :** Nagisa/Karma

 **Disclaimer :** L'histoire m'appartient entièrement. Malheureusement, je ne possède pas les personnages. Ils sont la propriété des créateurs du manga Assassination Classroom.

 **Résumé :** Pour leur faire pratiquer leur anglais, Bitch Sensei les fit chanter dans un karaoke. Et ce qu'il se passa, personne n'aurait pu le prévoir ! Sauf Nagisa

 **Statut :** Complet

 **Nombre de mots :** 1044 mots

 **Note :** Aucun

 **Spoilers :** Aucun

* * *

Cette fois, Koro Sensei et Bitch Sensei avaient travaillés ensemble. Bitch Sensei était exaspéré des fautes de prononciation de ses élèves. Voyons ! Ce n'est pas normal de mélanger les I et les R ! Alors, avec Koro Sensei, elle avait organisé une soirée karaoké, avec obligation de chanter en anglais. Quoi de mieux que chanter pour aider à la prononciation? C'est pourquoi ils étaient tous dehors, sous la chaleur, et Sous l'œil amusé de Karasuma Sensei, qui était adossé à la paroisse de l'établissement. Et, à date, il fallait avouer que c'était plate a mort. Les élèves, connaissant pertinemment leur médiocrité en prononciation, choisissaient soit des chansons avec beaucoup de "Haaaaa" ou des chansons que personne ne connaissaient a part eux et qui étaient horriblement tristes. Et là, c'était le tour de Nagisa. Il monta sur la petite scène improvisée et Bitch Sensei parla d'une voix endormie.

\- Et maintenant le tour de Nagisa. Qu'est ce que tu veux chanter ?

\- Take a chance on me, de ABBA, s'il vous plait.

\- Enfin quelqu'un qui fait un choix sensé.

La musique partit et les élèves qui jouaient plus loin de rassemblèrent près de la scène, surpris de voir une "vraie" chanson.

 _If you change your mind, I'm the first in line_

 _Honey I'm still free_

On voyait déjà l'étincelle de malice, qui ne brillait peu souvent, dans ses yeux. Il chantait très bien, et avait une prononciation parfaite. Oh le coquin ! Il avait caché ça !

 _Take a chance on me_

 _If you need me, let me know, gonna be around_

 _If you've got no place to go, if you're feeling down_

Nagisa descendit les escaliers qui menaient au gazon au rythme de la musique. Pendant qu'il continuait de chanter, il avançait entre les élèves jusqu'à la table installée un peu plus loin. Là-bas, il y avait un jeune garçon aux cheveux rouges, qu'on devinait arrogant et qui s'appelait Karma. Il semblait désintéressé de ce qu'il se passait, mais quiconque le connaissait bien pouvait voir à ses yeux perdus dans le vide et à l'absence de son sourire habituel, qu'il écoutait et enregistrait tout. Nagisa s'approcha doucement de lui.

 _If you're all alone when the pretty birds have flown_

Là, il n'était qu'à un mètre de Karma, qui sembla prendre enfin conscience de Nagisa qui approchait. Il se leva d'un bond et recula de deux bons pas, vers la table.

 _Honey I'm still free_

 _Take a chance on me_

 _Gonna do my very best and it ain't no lie_

 _If you put me to the test, if you let me try_

Karma était maintenant acculé contre la table et on pouvait voir la peur sur son visage, pour la première fois. Nagisa se détourna de lui, pour monter sur la table. Les autres élèves étaient bouche bées par ce qu'il se passait. Bitch Sensei et Karasuma Sensei avaient un petit sourire, il avait vu l'affaire venir. Et Koro Sensei... Koro Sensei avait créé une nouvelle couleur : rose avec un rond rouge*. Il était à la fois ému et satisfait.

 _Take a chance on me_

 _Take a chance on me_

Nagisa se trémoussait maintenant, en rythme, debout sur la table.

 _We can go dancing_

Karma aussi connaissait cette chanson, apparement, puisqu'il la continuait. D'ailleurs, il avait l'air frustré, le Karma.

 _ **We can go walking**_

Mais Nagisa n'en démordait pas, il lui fait même un clin d'œil.

 _As long as we're together_

 _Listen to some music_

 _ **Maybe just talking**_

Karma s'enflammait, et pas qu'un peu. Il faisait de grands gestes, et semblait furieux contre Nagisa. Oui... Peut-être juste semblait. La réalité pouvait être tout autre.

 _Get to know me better_

 _'_ _ **Cos you know I've got**_

 _ **So much that I wanna do, when I dream I'm alone with you**_

 _ **I**_ _t_ _ **'s**_ _m_ _ **a**_ _g_ _ **i**_ _c_

 _You want me to leave it there_

 _ **Afraid of a love affair**_

 _But I think you know_

 _That I can't let go_

Il haussa les épaules, "désolé". Mais il était plus que facile de voir qu'il ne l'était pas du tout. Il reprit, avec autant d'entrain que précédemment.

 _If you change your mind, I'm the first in line_

 _Honey I'm still free_

 _Take a chance on me_

 _If you need me, let me know, gonna be around_

 _If you've got no place to go, if you're feeling down_

Nagisa descendit de la table et, encore une fois, s'approcha de Karma qui reculait à chaque pas que faisait le bleuté.

 _If you're all alone when the pretty birds have flown_

 _Honey I'm still free_

 _Take a chance on me_

Là, Karma, qui ne regardait pas derrière lui, tombait sur le dos, ayant trébuché sur une racine. Nagisa s'installa à quatre pattes au dessus d'un Karma rougissant furieusement.

 _Gonna do my very best and it ain't no lie_

Il commença à chuchoter, et à se rapprocher tranquillement de Karma.

 _If you put me to the test, if you let me try_

 _Take a chance on me_

 _Take a chance on me_

Tellement, qu'il finit par lancer son micro derrière lui et chuchoter la dernière phrase sur les lèvres de Karma.

 _Take a chance on me_

Le baiser ne semblait pas avoir de fin. Nagisa avait rapproché son corps de son homologue, pour finir coller à lui. Karma avait mis sa main gauche sur la nuque de Nagisa, et il semblait l'attirer a lui encore plus. Sa main droite, qui était précédemment sur la hanche de Nagisa descendit vers ses fesses. Ce ne fut que lors du petit gémissement étouffé de Nagisa que Karasuma Sensei se racla la gorge. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Il avait fallu carrément tousser pour qu'ils se dégagent l'un de l'autre, et encore. Lorsque Nagisa recula sa tête, celle de Karma suivit, quémandant un autre baiser auquel il était maintenant accro. Il n'était jamais rassasié, il en voulait encore et encore. Mais il fallait bien qu'ils se relèvent, alors Nagisa posa un doigt sur ses lèvres. "Plus tard" murmura il, et bon nombre rougirent, comprenant parfaitement le sous-entendu.

Et lorsque, le lendemain matin, Karma boitait et avait la main dans celle de son désormais petit ami, personne ne s'en étonna. Et si un fan club yaoiste avait vu le jour, eh bien, ça n'étonnait personne que Terasaka le rejoignit.

* * *

* La peau de Koro Sensei change de couleur selon son humeur. Par exemple, rose c'est lorsqu'il est gêné ou ému et orange avec un rond rouge c'est quand un de ses élèves donne la bonne réponse, donc la satisfaction.


End file.
